<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>roll and clatter by deniigiq</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962335">roll and clatter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/deniigiq/pseuds/deniigiq'>deniigiq</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>finding the lost verse + [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Children, And the Armorer Experiences a Skywalker, As in Luke meets the Armorer, Bounty Hunters, Din is the Armorer's foundling, Gen, Hunters &amp; Hunting, Meeting the Parents, Team Dynamics, Team as Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:07:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/deniigiq/pseuds/deniigiq</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If someone had told the Armorer thirty-odd years ago that the little Tooka she’d picked up before shipping off for the hellscape of Nevarro would grow up to become Mand’alor, she would have kindly helped them back to their bunk and informed their CO that they were drunk and delusional. </p><p>Mostly, that was because she liked to think of herself as a good person.</p><p>But, if that same delusional body had tacked onto the Mand’alor pipedream that her Tooka-child would also marry himself off to the most notorious Jedi in the galaxy, she would have punched them. </p><p>Foolishness was one thing. Insult was another. </p><p>(The Armorer relocates her foundling. Din introduces her to the family properly.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker, The Armorer &amp; Luke Skywalker, The Armorer (The Mandalorian TV) &amp; Din Djarin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>finding the lost verse + [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>580</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>roll and clatter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>do y'all even know how many times I've written and rewritten a Luke-Meets-The-Armorer situation??? Yeah like 10. It's outrageous. this is the closest I'm going to get to being happy, so I'm just going to post it and call it done.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If someone had told the Armorer thirty-odd years ago that the little Tooka she’d picked up before shipping off for the hellscape of Nevarro would grow up to become Mand’alor, she would have kindly helped them back to their bunk and informed their CO that they were drunk and delusional.</p><p>Mostly, that was because she liked to think of herself as a good person.</p><p>Now, if that same delusional body had tacked onto the Mand’alor pipedream that her Tooka-child would also marry himself off to the most notorious Jedi in the galaxy, she would have punched them.</p><p>Foolishness was one thing. Insult was another.</p><p>It was unfortunate that the person who recently assaulted her with this cruel joke was, in fact, the universe.</p><p>It was unfortunate, but it was already done, so she had decided, in lieu of a body to crunch the bones of, that someone had to inform the universe that its cosmic foolishness was no longer funny.</p><p>It figured that that someone may as well be her.</p><p>She had to do every damn thing around here in the first place, and in the second place, Din was still her foundling. She’d taken an oath to protect him when he was that nigh-silent Tooka-child and that oath remained intact, even though he’d had the audacity to grow taller than her in these last few decades.</p><p>It wasn’t entirely Din’s fault that this was all happening to him, either. The boy was a magnet for misfortune, not unlike the four other foundlings the Armorer taken into her care.</p><p>They were <em>all</em> magnets for misfortune, from baby Karren who <em>still</em> went around biting people at fourteen years old to Nasif and Digo who’d already started an intercontinental conflict on the planet they had elected to set up shop on.</p><p>The only foundling who the Armorer could rely on not to be found in shame or despair at any given point in time was Shimmol, and that was because Shimmol had to be coaxed out of the forge with kissy noises and promises of food.</p><p>Four magnets for misfortune and one recluse, the Armorer had raised so far.</p><p>It almost made her feel like a bad parent. At least with the younger four she could say that they’d already come with their bad habits ingrained in them. Din had been small enough when she’d picked him up that all of his bad habits were, well, <em>her</em> bad habits.</p><p>And the universe surely sobbed in laughter.</p><p>She had to find him now, before he went and did something even more absurd than marrying the last jedi, like allying his throne with the Kryze family.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She left the new covert on Zeffo with Eegang in charge. He saluted her as best as he could outside the forge with his two little ones vying for his attention at the same time. He called to her down the hallway one last time, asking if she was <em>sure</em> she didn’t want to take someone with her.</p><p>No, she did not.</p><p>Eegang insisted that Paz would be available very soon.</p><p>She walked faster to the hangar.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Vok ‘Voxie’ Weer was waiting for her, leaning against <em>the Spector</em>. He gave her the run-down of the most recent repairs and promised her that the craft was so slick, spit had nothing on it.</p><p>He was as charming as always.</p><p>He took that as a compliment and told her that she could hop up, and he’d give her the signal when re-fueling was complete. He waved her thanks off and slunk back towards his badly cobbled-together workshop on the other side of the hangar.</p><p>She climbed into the ship and found the new list of emergency contact frequencies scribbled out on a piece of paper and taped over a broken screen on the overhead panel. She sighed.</p><p>Vok was a mechanic. Not an engineer.</p><p>They needed to recruit a damn engineer. This was getting ridiculous.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was said that Din’s Manda’lor’s throne was on Tatooine, which seemed very convenient given that that was his Jedi’s place of origin, according to the holonet.</p><p>The holonet <em>also</em> said that Din’s Jedi was a ‘cutie-patootie’ and a ‘blond with a killer smile, if only you get past that cool Jedi mystique.’</p><p>She balked and searched desperately for less mortifying descriptions. Or an image. An image would be excellent.</p><p>She found one, but it was old. The Jedi looked to be <em>maybe</em> in his early twenties in it. He was very human. Very…skinny. Sort of knobbly. He reminded her a little of the foundlings in that awkward space between armoring and helmeting, when their chest-plates were almost always bulked out with leather to cover those still-delicate ribs. She’d refitted Din’s armor just about monthly for him back then and had finally unlocked the key to earning his disgust: fussing.</p><p>The Armorer couldn’t help but smile at the thought of his future horror at her arrival. She had a backlog of Din-specific fussing that needed clearing. He was going to hate every second of it.</p><p>Perhaps that would make his Jedi-husband smile for real. He looked so hollow in all of these images—his eyes were empty and the laugh lines and dimples in his cheeks made them look gaunt. Those marks were made for a face that glittered with mirth, not this young man who carried none of the smug confidence that befitted the so-called son of Darth Vader.</p><p>She sat back in <em>the Spector’s</em> pilot seat and ruminated on that for a moment.</p><p>She pulled up some old grainy images of the Jedi’s father to double check her theory. It was a fun way to kill time, and boy howdy did she have time to kill.</p><p>Nar Shaddaa was hours away yet.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She determined after researching the Skywalker-Amidala union and their children’s visages that the Jedi twin resembled his mother more than his father. Not necessarily in looks. In that, the Jedi twin’s square jaw and dimpled chin were a near-perfect reflection of the older Skywalker, yes. But there was something about his shoulders and eyes that seemed to offer a lighter energy than the others in his family. It might have been that the senator twin had snatched all his foreboding energy in the womb. She had a sweet face and a grin so sharp it could draw blood.</p><p>The Armorer was vaguely disappointed to find that she was married; surely, she would have been a better match for Din’s more gentle demeanor. Opposite attract and all that.</p><p>But no. The senator twin had found a sparring partner in creed and love in the inimitable Han Solo.</p><p>The Armorer held her forehead.</p><p>Forget Skywalker. Forget the senator. As soon as people worked out that Din had linked himself this closely with Han Solo, they were going to be up in arms.</p><p>She sighed and closed out of all of the images from the holonet. She flicked on the main covert comms to listen to the incoming and outgoing transmissions between Vok and the other people returning from hunts. It was familiar and made the ship feel less mechanical and empty.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She arrived to Nar Shaddaa in good time and set about finding a hunt. It wasn’t that she needed the hunt or that the covert needed the money at the moment, but a hunt would bring her closer to the hunter she sought.</p><p>It was going to be a bit of a process to get ahold of the man, she figured, but that was far more preferable than waltzing into the Dune Sea throne room and putting herself and the covert at the mercy and attention of a swath of reformed. Meeting up with Din surrounded by those people posed more problems than it solved; it would be easier for both him and the Armorer if they spoke away from Tatooine—and preferably away from the Jedi, although it was not clear from the holonet’s messaging whether or not the Jedi accompanied Din on all his travels.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She found a job from a smug guildsman with a small pile of trackers on the table in front of him. She told him to give her the most expensive bounty. He sneered at her at first, but a flick of her spear sent it folding out in both directions, and the ring of its butt against the cantina’s flooring was sufficient to convince the guildsman of the most wise decision could he make.</p><p>He handed off the tracker. She told him she would be back in twenty-four hours.</p><p>She left Nar Shaddaa for fourteen and returned to demand another tracker. Again the highest. The guildsman didn’t have anything higher, so she had him direct her to someone that did.</p><p>She took that man’s biggest bounty.</p><p>Twenty-four hours.</p><p>Hello, Mr. Guildsman. This one kicks, but not anymore. Another.</p><p>Repeat.</p><p>Repeat.</p><p>Repeat.</p><p>Until she stood before a woman who told her that she’d already given out her highest tracker.</p><p>“To who?” the Armorer asked, just as she had asked all of the other guildspeople before her.</p><p>“Another Mandalorian,” the woman said. “Big guy. Talks like he smokes.”</p><p>“Did he wear any insignia on his person?” the Armorer asked casually.</p><p>This appeared to give the guildswoman the impression that the Armorer intended to find, beat, and eat this man alive.</p><p>That was good. Non-Mandalorian people tended to believe that Mandalorian men and women were like spider species, where the females were bigger, scarier, and far more aggressive than the males. This was silly on many levels, but sometimes it was better to let rumors spread their vine-y tendrils than to correct them. It had often served the Armorer’s needs to scoff at the thought of Mandalorian men taking jobs that she herself was seeking.</p><p>“I don’t remember any specific insignia, but he said to call him ‘Bojzka.’”</p><p>Jackpot.</p><p>The Armorer hummed.</p><p>“I know of him,” she said. “He’s useless. Give me the tracker and I’ll give you a quarter cut.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Urro Bojzka was probably about as far from ‘useless’ as a person could get, but he was also a flagrant idiot, and even non-Mandalorians could smell that on him.</p><p>The last the Armorer had seen of him had been a chance meeting on Nevarro twenty-odd years ago, when she had walked into the cantina with her newly helmeted foundling, and then marched Din right back out before he was affected by the disgusting display of drunkenness before them.</p><p>Din had protested, unaware that the man taking shots of increasingly curdled liquid for bets at the bar was, in fact, a Mandalorian. It was for the best.</p><p>Din didn’t need to know that his original finder was a notorious fuck-up.</p><p>The Armorer took her new tracker and hunted the bounty, with the intent to get to the mark before Bojzka did—on the off-chance that Bojzka wasn’t running late for once in his life.</p><p>It wasn’t to be.</p><p>Bojzka was a known buffoon and every good CO’s last resort, but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t incredible at what he did. The man was a war hero. He’d crashed and rolled through more conflicts than any other in the old ranks. The Armorer, back when she had been a whitesmith, had seen his armor come over her Master’s counter countless times. Her Master used to only sigh and tell Bojzka to just go find some damn beskar already—this was getting ridiculous.</p><p> Every time, however, every <em>single</em> time, Bojzka just gave him two finger guns and told him he’d ‘hop to it, Chief.’</p><p>Her Master had wished him a slow and painful death upon his exit from the forge’s front room. Bojzka’s CO told him not to say that shit in case it came true on one of <em>his</em> assignments.</p><p>It seemed like it had yet to come true on anyone’s assignments.</p><p>The Armorer sighed as she watched the idiot slam his knuckles unnecessarily into the mark’s gut. The mark cried out and pleaded for mercy. They promised compliance. Bojzka asked them how sure they were of that.</p><p>They were sure. Bojzka disagreed, the brute.</p><p>He raised his fist one more time. The mark cowered.</p><p>“Urro,” the Armorer snapped.</p><p>The arm froze.</p><p>“He has agreed to your terms,” the Armorer said. “Torture is not the Way.”</p><p>That arm slowly lowered. Bojzka’s scraped helmet turned back her way.</p><p>“Do I know you, sister?” he asked.</p><p>“You do,” she said. “You just don’t remember right now. Drop him.”</p><p>“Or what?” Bojzka said, standing out of his hunch. “Oh, I see. She double-booked us. That was bold. Well, sorry, hon. This one is—”</p><p>The Armorer let satisfaction wash over her as Bojzka’s rasping voice died away at the tip of her spear tucked under the chin of his helmet.</p><p>He swallowed and she felt the spear brush against the knob in his throat.</p><p>“You may call me ‘Goran,’” she said. “And you’ll step away from my mark now.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“No shit??? <em>You</em> took that kid? The one with the harness, right? Kinda scruffy—I swear he had fleas, but what was I supposed to do? The droids totalled that place. Kid would’ve starved if I left him there with all those bodies.”</p><p>“Urro,” the Armorer said slowly. “His name is Din. I will not tell you again.”</p><p>“Ah,” Bojzka said across their cantina table. “My bad, my bad. Just didn’t expect him to stay on, you know? Like, 80% of the kids I find get repatriated.”</p><p>Eight grand wasn’t worth having to suffer like this in this man’s intoxicated company. Talk about sacrifices for children. The Armorer wanted the universe to take notes about her endless patience and kindness here.</p><p>“You must know that I am grateful for your compassion. Din has become both an exemplary Mandalorian and a source of pride for me personally,” the Armorer said. “Watching him grow up was nothing short of a joy.”</p><p>Bojzka frowned at the table. He rolled his shot glass and mumbled something, then waved the Armorer off.</p><p>“I know the feeling; got a couple of my own back home,” he finally said. “They really do make you feel like you should be better, don’t they?”</p><p>Yes. They did.</p><p>Bojzka cleared his throat.</p><p>“Well, uh. I’ve gotta say, Nomri—sorry, sorry,<em> Goran</em>—I just,” he sucked in a breath through his teeth. “I don’t know how well this is gonna work out for you. I mean, it’s one thing to nab a comrade—I can get you any comrade you want, you just say the word—but like. The <em>Mand’alor</em>? You want me to go in there and, what? Bang on a tambourine and sing a battle song?”</p><p>“You are the one who found the Mand’alor and brought him into this culture,” the Armorer pointed out. “He does not know you, but the others will. If they are aware of your reputation, they will refrain from lurching into an attack without a plan.”</p><p>“And that’s supposed to be enough time for you to talk with this kid?” Bojzka said. “I dunno, man, I dunno.”</p><p>“Urro.”</p><p>“Listen,” Bojzka said hurriedly, “I—I get it. He’s your baby, right? I get it, I got two daughters, you know I’d do the same for them. But you might just have to eat this one. If he’s Mand’alor, then the safest place for him to be is wherever his court is. They’ll protect him. And if he’s half as good as you say he is, then he can protect himself. He—don’t take this the wrong way. Look at me, parent to parent—but he don’t need you anymore, hon.”</p><p>The thought was like a dagger to the intestines.</p><p>“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” the Armorer said. “Of course he needs me. He’s part of our covert. We all need each other—”</p><p>“No, no, no. That’s what y’all <em>agreed</em> on,” Bojzka sighed. “The Watch has like, group agreements among yourselves. But most Mandalorians aren’t like that anymore, Nomri, and they get along just fine.”</p><p>“Din is a Child of the Watch,” The Armorer snapped.</p><p>“Does he even <em>know</em> he is?” Bojzka shot back.</p><p>Bojzka was an ingrate.</p><p>The Armorer was becoming angry.</p><p>“Will you or will you not aid me?” she asked.</p><p>Bojzka stared at her for a long time and then set down his shot. He leaned forward and tapped two fingers on the table.</p><p>“You want my help?” he said. “You prove to me right now that this kid needs it.”</p><p>“What is your standard of proof?” the Armorer asked.</p><p>“You know what it is,” Bojzka said.</p><p>“I will not remove it,” the Armorer said firmly.</p><p>“Then how do I know you’re really her? How do I know you aren’t just shaking my chain?”</p><p>“You have my word.”</p><p>“I don’t trust people’s words. I trust their actions. Give me something.”</p><p>The Armorer took in a deep, deep breath and then stood.</p><p>“Come, then,” she said. “I’ll show you.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She’d received the tattoo when she was eighteen years old, on the eve of her helmeting. She had endured the needle for hours upon hours. The ink wrapped around the whole of her left breast, up over the collar, and down the curve along her shoulder blade. The swirling, heavy, lines stopped an inch or so above her elbow.</p><p>Her clan’s insignia was the Giant Renda Bear, a native of the corrupted planet Bogden. Its jaws were powerful enough to rend ironwithe, a plant as strong as those metals used to build Mandalorian armor. The Katzkai clan had made such armor for centuries, however they themselves knew that the insignia built into those plates could be damaged in all metals but beskar.</p><p>When the family beskar armor was once lost, it was decided that the next best thing to uphold the honor of the ancestors was to inscribe their stories upon the skin of those who came after them.</p><p>Her tattoo was as intricate as those stories. It was as bold as the pride the ancestors had in their work.</p><p>She would carry this insignia with her until the end of her days, and it was a marker of identity as good as, if not better than, her very own face.</p><p>Her foundlings had seen her face more than they had witnessed this insignia. Two of them had left her because of how closely she guarded these lines, and for that she was sorry, but she could not mark any of her children with similar ones until they had earned that privilege.</p><p>Nasif and Digo were excellent apprentices. Their forge and its products were sure to be of the highest quality. But their dedication to the Creed was not strong enough—they chose to leave the covert instead of accepting that there were some things that a Mandalorian did not show to anyone, even upon pain of death.</p><p>The Armorer had seen her own mother’s tattoo only a handful of times in her life. Her uncle’s, or rather, her Master’s, had remained constantly under sleeves, no matter how hot the forge burned.</p><p>The only people who witnessed the insignia were those who inscribed it upon the flesh and those whose stars burned so bright in the insignia’s owner’s sky, that the whole thing would be nothing but darkness without them.</p><p>And Din was special. Din had always been special. Maybe not to others; perhaps, as Bojzka said, he had simply been a small, silent child overrun with vermin. But he was the Armorer’s first foundling. And he had stayed by her side for thirty years now, fitting his steps into those that she had left behind for him. He hadn’t stumbled even once until now.</p><p>For him, she would show her insignia.</p><p>He was one of the stars in her sky, and this she could show without breaking Creed.</p><p>“Holy fuck. It’s true.”</p><p>She let her eyes fall closed behind her visor, and then pulled her flightsuit back over her shoulder.</p><p>“You will help me, Urro,” she said tightly.</p><p>Bojzka’s gaze lifted to her face. His mouth hung open in shock.</p><p>“Y’all are <em>hardcore</em>,” he said. “Like, everyone said you were. But I didn’t think—I mean. I guess it only makes sense that you’d join the Chil—”</p><p>“Urro,” the Armorer snapped.</p><p>He staggered back and cleared his throat.</p><p>“Right,” he said. “Of course. You mean it. I respect that, and fuck knows, I owe you one for all the free repairs. So yeah. I’ll help.”</p><p>It was about damn time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In hindsight, she thought as they returned to the cantina to discuss how the next few days would go, their brief exit had very much appeared like a sexual encounter to all the onlookers in this place. There were more than a few raised eyebrows directed at her and Bojzka’s table now.</p><p>She weighed the merits of stabbing him publicly.</p><p>They weren’t very heavy against the stakes at hand.</p><p>Too bad. He’d have to live another night uninjured.</p><p>                                                                             </p><p> </p><p>Bojzka didn’t think it made sense to go to the Dune Sea, just as the Armorer herself had anticipated. However, he brought up a new vantage point that she hadn’t even considered.</p><p>He explained that he knew a guy who knew Skywalker, actually--Skywalker the younger, not Skywalker the Corrupted Jedi Knight.</p><p>This guy had apparently given his child to Skywalker. He claimed that he trusted the man with his life and his heart. Bojzka had called bullshit on that, but the man had maintained his position. The Jedi, he said, was not only highly amiable to negotiations in terms of visiting and training, but also just generally ‘super nice.’</p><p>The Armorer didn’t know what that meant. Bojzka said that he didn’t quite either, but from the sounds of it, Luke Skywalker was the antithesis of many of the old Jedi Order.</p><p>The Armorer wasn’t sure she believed it.</p><p>“It might actually be better to go through him to get Djarin than it would be to try to get Djarin away from his court,” Bojzka pointed out.</p><p>The Armorer was unsure of what to do with this information. It seemed too good to be true. And things that seemed too good to be true were almost always exactly that.</p><p>“Toya’s a barkeep,” Bojzka said. “He’s got nothin’ but his counter and his family. He wouldn’t lie about this. He gave his daughter away, Goran. He’s only got the one. If Skywalker’s playin’ sly, then the least we can do is get her outta there.”</p><p>This felt like manipulation.</p><p>“Who, me? Why, I’d <em>never</em>.”</p><p>Mission: denied.</p><p>“Wh—”</p><p>New mission: speak with Luke Skywalker without ulterior motives.</p><p>The Armorer saw no need for deceit here. After all, was Skywalker not her son-in-law now?</p><p>“Ugh. You’re no fun.”</p><p>Come along now, soldier.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her tracking of Bojzka proved to be a mistake—not just because she was stuck with him now, either. Someone had taken notice, it turned out.</p><p>Din, bless his sweet heart, had caught wind of her hunting and had set out to find her.</p><p>They were now a dog chasing its tail.</p><p>Bojzka cackled and the Armorer again fantasized about throwing him out the airlock.</p><p>She did not.</p><p>It was a pity for all.</p><p>She tried to make up for that by putting Bojzka on the task of finding Skywalker while she tried to locate somewhere to land where Din might think about joining her. Nevarro was an obvious choice, but she didn’t trust that place yet. There would be people who knew her there and she wasn’t having anyone follow her back to the new covert. Not again.</p><p>She considered Arvala. She knew that Din had first encountered his foundling there, and so it made sense that it might be at the forefront of his mind.</p><p>Bojzka said to try a planet called ‘Yavin,’ since that was allegedly where Skywalker resided.</p><p>The urge to throw Bojzka out the airlock was too great, however. She couldn’t heed any of his words rationally.</p><p>“You asked <em>me</em> for help, darling. The least you could do is trust me now,” Bojzka oozed.</p><p>“You have a job,” the Armorer reminded him.</p><p>“Yeah, and I’ve done it. It’s called ‘efficiency.’ Look. Yavin IV. Bam. There he be.”</p><p>No, that was too easy.</p><p>“Nah. Just easy enough.”</p><p>Hng.</p><p>The reason she’d sought out Bojzka was because his instincts were unrivalled. But still. This was Din’s family they were dealing with; anything involving Din <em>had</em> to be complicated. The universe said so.</p><p>“The universe doesn’t say jack shit to me. Just trust me, already. I’ve got this. I could track a jedi in my sleep.”</p><p>Then <em>sleep already</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This moron.</p><p>“Okay, but consider.”</p><p>This fucking moron.</p><p>“I was close.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, he said that he’d probably be back in a few days,” a staff person from what turned out to be Skywalker’s school told them. “I’m sure that whenever he arrives, the Mand’alor will be with him. Usually, he stays for a few days after they go off together.”</p><p>Oh Din, you sweet boy. It was so unhelpful of you to take your jedi husband with you on this dog-tail chase.</p><p>“Do you mind if I ask you some questions about them?” the Armorer asked. “I am Din’s parent, you see, and it appears that I’ve missed the—”</p><p>“The wholeass wedding,” Bojzka interrupted with the grace of a drowsy bantha. “And the courting. And the engagement. And the—”</p><p>“Ignore him, he is unwell,” the Armorer said gently to the group of staff people who had gathered to peer curiously at the visitors.</p><p>“You’re Din’s mother?” one of the group asked.</p><p>The Armorer winced and decided that she would not correct this person on their simplistic understanding of Mandalorian familial roles.</p><p>“I am,” she said.</p><p>“Oh my god. That’s so cute.”</p><p>Was it?</p><p>“Din’s so nice, you must be so proud.”</p><p>Wh—</p><p>“I love him, he’s always trying to help us around here—Master Luke, I mean, we all love him of course, but he’s uh.”</p><p>“He’s got a specific skillset,” another staff person finished for their friend. “He’s not, how shall we say—”</p><p>“He’s a touch day-dreamy,” yet another staff person said.</p><p>There was a great deal of head bobbing at this, which the Armorer decided was a sign of the naked truth of this theory.</p><p>Huh.</p><p>Okay, she said she would take note of it. And by the way, did anyone here know where Din and Skywalker were headed?</p><p>No, the staff did not. But they did know that ‘Master Luke’ and ‘Mr. Din’ were very much in ‘like.’</p><p>The Armorer didn’t understand, but the staff helpfully explained that the marriage between those two had been a political one more than one for mutual devotion. Master Luke’s dead masters had warned him that something terrible was going to come and try to destroy the school that he’d set up here; the children within it would be slaughtered if he didn’t form an alliance with someone strong enough to either counter or interrupt that event.</p><p>At the same moment in time, Mr. Din, coincidentally, had recently come into possession of the Darksaber, and having no knowledge of galactic politics or history, he had been in that gut-dropping position of knowing fuck-all for what to do next. Because he was not a known person in Mandalorian society, other Mandalorians didn’t believe that he was a legitimate Mand’alor, and so to bolster his status, he proposed to Master Luke. Their union served to make every Mandalorian worth their salt stop and take notice of the regime change.</p><p>That political tightrope had been the first few months or so. Now that Mr. Din and Master Luke had achieved their individual means, however, they had finally come to a place where they could get to know each other as people.</p><p>The staff of Skywalker’s school were clearly invested in this process.</p><p>The Armorer was speechless.</p><p>She had assumed that Din had been strong-armed by someone from the old Mand’alor’s court into this whole union as a way of ridiculing him publicly. But to hear that this was a decision made not only by Din, but by Skywalker himself, who she hadn’t realized was under similar pressure through his predecessors—that was not something that she had been prepared to consider.</p><p>“I see,” she said haltingly. “I’m not sure what to say.”</p><p>“Oh, don’t worry,” the first staff person told her. “They’re very cute. Master Luke only pretends to be inconvenienced by Mr. Din.”</p><p>He—he <em>what</em>?</p><p>“Yeah, and Mr. Din is equally besotted,” the third staff member said, “I’ve seen him trying to give Master Luke all kind of gifts.”</p><p>The whole group of staff tittered at this.</p><p>They let the Armorer in on the joke.</p><p>Apparently, Din’s latest courting gesture had been to bring Skywalker a massiff, one of Din’s favorite creatures in all of the galaxy.</p><p>Skywalker was not in agreement.</p><p>The Armorer held her face while the whole group practically shrieked with laughter.</p><p>“Do you have Din’s frequency?” she finally asked.</p><p>They didn’t, but they did have Master Luke’s transceiver’s contact line.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The young man who answered the transceiver was the picture of optimism.</p><p>He popped up with a cheerful, “Hi all, we’re still not dead. No worries to be had! Everything is perfectly under control.”</p><p>Bojzka pointed at him in shock.</p><p>The Armorer, however, understood from the young man’s subsequent yelp and disappearance from the transceiver’s field that his greeting was a lie. She heard him shouting from what sounded like the floor. Her heart soared when she heard Din’s familiar cadence call back that ‘it was <em>fine</em>.’</p><p>The transceiver’s field disagreed. The whole thing tilted concerningly in the other direction and the Armorer caught sight of just the tip of a flailing set of fingers as Luke Skywalker went careening to the other side of the ship’s cabin.</p><p>She almost thought she should open with an apology for Din’s piloting. But that thought was interrupted by Skywalker throwing himself up and catching ahold of the door of the compartment he’d opened his transceiver in. A giggle behind him caught his attention and his light eyes shot wide.</p><p>“DON’T TOUCH THAT,” he shouted, making the mistake of letting go of the door.</p><p>Bojzka began to wheeze with laughter.</p><p>Skywalker scrambled back yet again into the transceiver’s field moments later with Din’s foundling trapped in his arms, deeply upset by all this commotion. Skywalker locked a fist around the door this time and didn’t let go. Only once that precaution had been taken did he seem to realize who he was speaking to.</p><p>“Oh, gold,” he said simply. “You’re—I mean. You wouldn’t happen to be—”</p><p>“LUKE. Get up here, please.”</p><p>Skywalker’s face jerked over his shoulder and he subconsciously pointed at the transceiver with the hand Din’s foundling was trying to wriggle out from under.</p><p>“I—uh, hey Din? I think maybe you should come back here?” he tried.</p><p>Din’s foundling stopped kicking around and stared with huge eyes at the Armorer. The Armorer waved at him and watched his big ears perk right up. He started to wave back but was distracted by Skywalker’s sudden bodily juddering in a familiar ‘being pursued by enemy fire’ type of way.</p><p>“Ju-u-u-st one mo-o-oment, please,” Skywalker stammered through the bouncing. “We-e-e’ll call you right back.”</p><p>He shut off the transceiver.</p><p>Bojzka started hacking between wheezes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Armorer hadn’t intended for the first meeting with her new son-in-law to go like this, but you know what? Shit happens.</p><p>“We went to eight planets and she was here the whole <em>time, Din</em>.”</p><p>“Thank you for pointing that out, it’s almost like I hadn’t noticed.”</p><p>“Is that attitude I hear?”</p><p>“No, cyra’ika.”</p><p>“I don’t know what that means but it<em> sounds</em> a whole lot like sarcasm—which is attitude, in case you forgot, <em>Dindylion</em>.”</p><p>“Did you need something from me?” Din asked Skywalker all puffed up in front of him, just about stood on his toes.</p><p>“No,” Skywalker said. “Actually, I’m breaking up with you.”</p><p>“Too bad,” Din said.</p><p>“I know. It’s terrible. I’m going to cry now. Bye.”</p><p>“Bye,” Din said.</p><p>“I <em>said</em>, bye.”</p><p>“I heard you.”</p><p>“Tell me not to go.”</p><p>“I’m thinking about it.”</p><p>Skywalker snapped back Din’s direction with a face full of pale fury.</p><p>“We’re done,” he said.</p><p>“I know,” Din said.</p><p>“DONE.”</p><p>“Go get some sleep, cyar’ika.”</p><p>“Stop calling me that.”</p><p>“I’ll think about it.”</p><p>“STOP THINKING.”</p><p>“Go sleep,” Din ordered.</p><p>“<em>You</em> go sleep,” Skywalker hurled back. “I’m <em>fine</em>. I don’t <em>need sleep</em>. I am a jedi knight. We don’t sleep.”</p><p>Din sighed.</p><p>“Luke,” he said. “You’re human. You sleep.”</p><p>“JEDI. No sleeping—watch me. Look. Not tired. I’ve never been tired in my--HNG.”</p><p>Oh, that was a big trip. The Armorer winced on the kid’s behalf. He wasn’t even wearing any armor to take the brunt of the impact.</p><p>He popped up quick enough, though, and wow, was he blond. No one on the holonet had fully conveyed just how blond he was. The Armorer would lose him in the snow in seconds.</p><p>“NO. I don’t want it. Fuck off, Mando.”</p><p>Din retracted his offered hand and used it to hold the front of his visor instead; the gesture was so familiar that the Armorer couldn’t help but grin.</p><p>“Just take the—”</p><p>“NO. I’m up. I’m fine. Go back to your-your-whatever it is. I don’t care. Don’t touch me. DON’T TOUCH ME.”</p><p>“You are the most stubborn person I have <em>ever</em> met,” Din growled, struggling to get a hold of his darling, violent husband.</p><p>Din’s foundling toddled away from those two and made ‘up’ hands to the Armorer. She could not refuse such a polite request. She scooped him up and protected him from Bojzka’s interest.</p><p>“You’re no longer needed,” she informed Bojzka over her shoulder. “You weren’t helpful, and if you say anything to anyone regarding you know what, I’ll skin you starting with your toes.”</p><p>Bojzka stared at her and slowly quirked an annoying eyebrow.</p><p>“Or,” he said.</p><p>“Leave now,” the Armorer told him.</p><p>“When you’re done here, you and me could go get a drink, you know?” Bojzka carried on with little regard for his own personal safety.</p><p>The Armorer stared at him.</p><p>“I’m busy,” she said.</p><p>“I can wait.”</p><p>Wait then. Forever. She had what she’d set out to find now.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It took surprisingly little effort for Din to overpower his jedi. Like, an alarmingly small amount of effort. One second, he was kneeling over Skywalker, and the next he’d yanked him up and had marched him more or less by the shoulders through the backdoor of the school building.</p><p>He returned shortly after and finally stood in front of the Armorer with empty hands.</p><p>His foundling crooned in the Armorer’s arms.</p><p>“Buir,” Din breathed out in relief.</p><p>“Ad’ika,” the Armorer greeted. “It appears that you’ve been busy.”</p><p>Din started walking and didn’t stop until he got to her. She allowed his arms to wrap all the way around her shoulders. She reciprocated the gesture with the arm not holding the foundling.</p><p>Din felt more solid than he had in years in her grasp.</p><p>“I was so worried,” she admitted.</p><p>“I missed you so much,” Din said quietly.</p><p>She eased up on her hold to let him pull back enough that she would guide the forehead of his helmet to that of her own. She knew from the barest hitch in his breath that he was crying.</p><p>“No need for that,” she told him gently. “We never lost faith.”</p><p>“I’m so sorry, buir.”</p><p>“Sorry for what?” she asked. “For building your family? For becoming the leader to our people? What are you sorry for?”</p><p>Din pulled away and jammed a few fingers under his helmet to clear his eyes.</p><p>“To have lost faith,” he said. “I thought I’d never seen you or any of the others again.”</p><p>Aw.</p><p>“We’re much harder to kill than that,” she assured him.</p><p>She looked at Din’s foundling in the crook of her elbow, who responded to his upset by whining. Din took him from her and tucked him up against his neck.</p><p>“I guess so,” he said. Then cleared his throat. “I’m uh. Also about Luke. I’m sorry for that, too. It was a rash decision, but he’s not a threat, I promise you.”</p><p>Skywalker? Din thought she was mad about Skywalker? Why would she be mad about that kid? Aside from the fact that he was a good deal younger than Din, she didn’t see anything wrong with him.</p><p>“How old is he?” she asked.</p><p>Din cocked his head.</p><p>“Grogu?” he asked. “Uh? Maybe fifty-something? I keep having to write it down—”</p><p>“Your husband,” The Armorer said. The word felt strange in her mouth, and it seemed to take Din a moment to remember that he had one.</p><p>“Oh, Luke,” he said. “Right, I uh. Don’t…know?”</p><p>Ah, yes.</p><p>This was familiar.</p><p>“You didn’t ask?” she said.</p><p>“You don’t know how old your fuckin’ spouse is, kid?” Bojzka blurted out from behind the Armorer’s shoulder.</p><p>Din rounded on him with mistrust immediately.</p><p>“Who are you?” he asked.</p><p>“Aw, you don’t remember me?” Bojzka said faux-sadly as he strode closer to give Din a once-over.</p><p>Din’s silence spoke of a squint.</p><p>“Not even a little? Really??” Bojzka goaded. “You wanna, I dunno, <em>try</em>? Maybe guess?”</p><p>Din started reaching for his dagger. Which was sweet, but highly unnecessary.</p><p>“This is Urro Bojzka,” the Armorer interrupted. “I mistakenly acquired his assistance in locating you.”</p><p>The hand going for the dagger stopped in its descent.</p><p>“Acquired?” Din asked at the same time Bojzka said, “’Mistakenly?’”</p><p>“He is your finder, Din,” the Armorer said.</p><p>Din went stiff all over. Bojzka beamed.</p><p>“But he’s reformed,” Din said.</p><p>“As was I once,” the Armorer said.</p><p>“But—”</p><p>“Hey, hey, hey. I’m still here, you know,” Bojzka said. “A ‘thanks’ will do.”</p><p>Din’s helmet turned his way in shock and looked him up and down twice anxiously, like he couldn’t believe it. Which, to be fair, was the correct response to being introduced to the royal fuck-up who had changed your life forever.</p><p>“I—I?” Din stammered. “I don’t remember—”</p><p>“Of course you don’t, you were what? Yay big?” Bojzka drawled, gesturing around his hip with his hand. “I didn’t realize that Nomri here was the one who’d picked you up or I would’ve been more, you know, involved or somethin’.”</p><p>Din cringed in horror at the old name. He sought out the Armorer’s face, begging her to tell him if he was allowed to fight this guy or not. She almost laughed but shook her head. Din flexed his free hand in anxiety and his foundling cooed at him again.</p><p>“He is stupid,” the Armorer assured him comfortingly. “But he is not dishonorably stupid.”</p><p>“Happily would’ve shared custody,” Bojzka added cheerfully.</p><p>…the Armorer took it back. He was dishonorably stupid. She was ignoring his existence beginning now.</p><p>“We have much to discuss,” she told Din. “Are you in a place to speak?”</p><p>Din looked between her and Bojzka several times and then shook himself.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” he told Bojzka abruptly. “I didn’t mean to seem ungrateful. Thank you for what you did. You saved my life, and you brought me into the Creed. There is no greater honor or gift I could have received from anyone.”</p><p>He bowed his head in deference, and Bojzka blinked in surprise at the top of it. His expression drew in on itself. He glanced at the Armorer and heaved a genuine sigh.</p><p>“Don’t bow to me,” he scolded Din. “Get up. Stand tall. You’re not somebody to be commanded and broken.”</p><p>Din lifted his visor and haltingly straightened his spine. He didn’t understand where this sudden harsh tone was coming from. He’d been only a babe during the hard times of Mandalore.</p><p>“Thank you, Urro,” the Armorer said to soften the moment, “You gave me a gift and brought me back to him. We can talk about that drink.”</p><p>Bojzka caught her gaze and held it for a long moment before dipping his chin once in an uncharacteristically serious nod.</p><p>“Din, right?” he asked.</p><p>“Yes,” Din said.</p><p>“Well. Best of luck, Din,” Bojzka said. “I’m glad to finally meet you again, and I see now that you really are something special. I’d do it all again in a heartbeat.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bojzka went back to the ship, presumably to go stare at a wall and try to make sense of all his life’s choices for a while. Din, on the other hand, had his own ship to fix. It was not the one he’d left the covert with, even if its floors were just as tidily kept.</p><p>He explained that he’d lost <em>the Razor Crest</em>. He was more than upset about it. He said that it had been vaporized after his little one was taken from him. The foundling, yes. His name was Grogu. He was the one who had called Skywalker’s attention to the edges of the galaxy and to Din. Skywalker was the last of his and Grogu’s people and therefore the rightful guardian of the child.</p><p>“And I see all went well after the return,” the Armorer noted cheekily.</p><p>Din’s blush was nearly visible through his helmet.</p><p>“They’re nothing but trouble,” he pouted. “Luke refuses to do anything quietly, and he corrupts Grogu more each day.”</p><p>Grogu grunted in offense. He tried to bite at Din’s forearm and found the beskar there more than a match for his little teeth.</p><p>“He’ll fit right in with the others back home then—both of them will,” the Armorer said. “Will you come?”</p><p>Din lifted his gaze to hers.</p><p>He dropped it.</p><p>“I can’t bring Luke to the others,” he said.</p><p>The Armorer’s back muscles stiffened.</p><p>“Why not? Are you ashamed of us?” she asked.</p><p>“No, buir.”</p><p>“Paz will behave. We will brief him and the elders to mind their mouths.”</p><p>“No, buir, it’s not—it’s not that.”</p><p>Then what could it be?</p><p>Din’s shoulders dropped with a sigh.</p><p>“Luke pretends that he is stronger than he is,” he said. “But I know that he is still wary of Mandalorians. Fett and Kryze haven’t exactly been helpful in persuading him that our people aren’t out to kill him.”</p><p>Had he said ‘Kryze?’ The Armorer swore she’d heard the name ‘Kryze.’</p><p>“They keep telling me that divorce is still on the table,” Din lamented. “And Luke heard them mention it the other day, so I think he is…hurt. By the notion.”</p><p>The Armorer frowned.</p><p>“Why would you divorce so soon after marriage?” she asked. “Unless it is truly an unfit match? Has the Jedi betrayed your trust, Din?”</p><p>Din shook his head.</p><p>“The Jedi is skittish,” he said. “But has recently begun showing me some of his cards. Only me, though. And he’s convinced Fett is trying to maim his brother-in-law.”</p><p>That wouldn’t happen to be the brother-in-law whose name was Han Solo, would it?</p><p>Din’s helmet lifted like the Armorer had just read his mind. She scowled.</p><p>“Old disputes between Solo and this Fett person are not of Skywalker’s concern,” she said. “As he is your husband, he will be welcomed to the covert as such.”</p><p>“I know that,” Din said. “But I think maybe it would be easier to ease him into it, if you understand.”</p><p>What, was the full volume of the foundling cohort overwhelming or something?</p><p>“Buir.”</p><p>Well, <em>she</em> thought she was funny.</p><p>“It’s not the children. He is immune to children’s voices,” Din said. “It’s—”</p><p>“We can make Eegang stoop,” the Armorer said. “His back is still young enough to take it.”</p><p>Din huffed and shook his head again.</p><p>“He won’t want to remain in the covert,” he said. “He probably won’t sleep. It wouldn’t be comfortable, and it wouldn’t be kind. But perhaps, in time, when he is less threatened by our people, I will bring him home to meet the others.”</p><p>What an unhappy compromise this was. Alas. If Din didn’t wish to bring his husband to the flock yet, then so be it.</p><p>“Can you at least introduce us?” the Armorer asked.</p><p>Din winced.</p><p>“I can try,” he said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Jedi did not take her hand when Din introduced them. He did not touch. Instead, he smiled wide enough to create wrinkles around his eyes and then he slipped out of sight almost as quickly as he’d been found.</p><p>He did not return. The Armorer could hear his voice cheering on the children in the main room. She wasn’t quite sure what to make of this interaction.</p><p>“This is not the worst,” Din decided. “He tried to fight Mayfield when they were first introduced.”</p><p>The Armorer didn’t know who that was, but she had questions now.</p><p>“What do you mean ‘fight?’” she asked.</p><p>“I mean punch,” Din said simply. “He takes offense easily.”</p><p>That was impossible. He was a jedi.</p><p>“I have never met someone more deceitful or petty,” Din said flatly.</p><p>Huh.</p><p>“I’ll try to get him to come back and say hello properly, wait here,” Din said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The fourth encounter with Skywalker went better than the first three, mainly because Din had blocked off all of his most obvious exits. Skywalker stared up at him with wide, mice’s eyes that darted around and calculated the shapes of Din’s body and the lines of escape.</p><p>Din encouraged him to say hello. Skywalker declined to turn his back to the Armorer and gave her instead another brittle smile.</p><p>He said hello, and that was all. He returned his gaze to Din.</p><p>He wanted out.</p><p>He wanted away.</p><p>“Luke,” Din said.</p><p>“You two must have so much to catch up on,” Skywalker said formally before Din could even finish his plea. “You should go talk.”</p><p>“Luke, come on.”</p><p>“The children have missed me. I told them we’d play hide and seek before dinner.”</p><p>“<em>Luke</em>. I’m asking you,” Din said. “She will not harm you. I thought you wanted me to find her?”</p><p>“I did,” Skywalker said immediately. “Of course, I did. And now you have, which is why you should go talk.” </p><p>What a curious person. The Armorer could almost feel his racing heart from here.</p><p>“There is nothing to be afraid of,” she said after a long moment. “I mean you no harm, Jedi.”</p><p>Now she had Skywalker’s attention. His lips flickered like he was trying to smile yet again, but it wasn’t convincing. His eyes betrayed him. The Armorer understood what Din meant now. There was no way this young man was prepared to sit among the ranks of the covert. The poor thing would burst a vessel.</p><p>“I want only to thank you for taking on the foundling and for becoming my child’s companion,” she said, trying to put those strained veins at ease.</p><p>Skywalker’s gaze flicked down to her boots, then to her belt, and finally her shoulders.</p><p>“I have only been so lucky to have them,” Skywalker said as though he’d practiced the words a thousand times. “You’ll excuse me. Please take your time with Din.”</p><p>He stared at Din with silent purpose and Din relented and moved to the side enough for him to wriggle past and escape through the doorway. It was strange but not unwise of him to remove himself from the space between two Mandalorians.</p><p>“He’s got good instincts,” the Armorer noted.</p><p>“Kind words for paranoia,” Din replied.</p><p>“It’s alright, we have much time yet,” the Armorer told him. “Don’t be disappointed. I’m not offended.”</p><p>Din’s hang-dog shoulders didn’t let up their sadness.</p><p>“I understand his hesitation,” he revealed. “The people who raised him were killed by troopers. I believe that he was close to one of his father’s companions, but he has yet to tell me much about them--I think they might be dead, too. I hoped that having more family would soothe him, but I think the prospect has had the opposite effect.”</p><p>Ah, yes. The Armorer knew this behavior well. For some, it was so stressful to be given something that could be torn away without notice that it was easier not to take the offered object at all. Karren was still like this, even though the Armorer had been working for a few years now to train it out of him.</p><p>“He’ll come around when he’s ready,” she told Din. “Not all are as trusting as you are.”</p><p>Din scoffed.</p><p>The Armorer’s lips were pleased by the sound of it.</p><p>“When you’re ready, we will be waiting,” she told him, holding out her arms for a goodbye embrace. Din came to her to return it.</p><p>“I’ll bring them both,” he promised. “Please tell the others all is well. If you need any assistance whatsoever, don’t hesitate to call. I’ll give you the new frequencies.”</p><p>Excellent. Another line to be drawn on the broken screen’s paper.</p><p>“I <em>will</em> call you,” she warned.</p><p>“I’ll be waiting too, then,” Din told her. “Safe travels, buir.”</p><p>“Be well, little one.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bojzka asked her where Din and Skywalker were when she reboarded the ship alone. She informed him that she’d had enough of his mug and was one drink away from leaving him stranded on a deserted island. He believed this to be very ‘mysterious and sexy.’</p><p>A few minutes of self-reflection clearly wasn’t enough to save what little remained of his intellect. She set a course for Nar Shaddaa once more.</p><p>“Okay, so it went well?” Bojzka agitated while the Armorer brought up the ship’s landing wheels.</p><p>“As well as it could have gone,” she said. “The Jedi is once burned, twice shy. I suspect it will be some time before he can bring himself to open his heart to anyone besides Din and the child.”</p><p>“That’s some shit, isn’t it? Aren’t Jedis supposed to be overflowing with compassion or whatever?” Bojzka asked.</p><p>So people used to say. But this Jedi was like none who had come before him, clearly. He was a little unorthodox. A lot emotional. The Armorer wouldn’t be surprised if it took years to bring him out of his closely guarded shell.</p><p>Perhaps he was more like Din than she’d realized.</p><p>“Pick your poison,” she told Bojzka. “I don’t do anything blue.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the next one I've got for y'all is Anakin's view on all this. Should be fun, so stay tuned for (maybe) Friday?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>